


The Fertilizers

by orphan_account



Series: The Emperor’c Cow [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breasts, Catheters, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Eggpreg, Fisting, M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Examination, Mpreg, Object Insertion, Objectification, Pain, Prostate Milking, Situational Humiliation, Urethral Play, Urination, Worms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctor examines Marko’s womb and making his pregnancy more comfortable for the egg.
Series: The Emperor’c Cow [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925047
Kudos: 153





	The Fertilizers

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags carefully and let me know if I missed something. Thanks everybody for your kudos!

“I believe that the Vessel isn’t stable enough to perform such a complicated surgery during the pregnancy. I highly recommend to perform all the unnecessary procedures after the Vessel successfully gives birth to the Emperor’s heir. I understand how it is important for him both aesthetically and practically, but for now it’s better not to risk at all”. 

Marko had no idea how many days passed after the impregnation. His eyes and limbs are still with him, but it doesn’t give him any relief because the Doctor and his colleagues spend the days examining him and discussing what should they do to him next. They seem to be really concerned about the fact that the weak eggs leaving his body too early. They are afraid that with only two of the eggs left inside of him now, he couldn’t be able to save the right one and will finally end up empty.

“What I can suggest is we put fertilizers inside of the artificial womb to find out which egg is more stronger now and manually extract the more weak. After that we could leave the fertilizers inside so that they would provide a nutritious and safe atmosphere for the future heir”.

“It might be a great idea, but as you know, my dear colleague, it’s not that easy to remove the fertilizers inside of the living organism when they are placed inside of it for more than a week. They may grow too big and intoxicate the Vessel’s system and destroy it if they stay inside during the labor”.

“I believe the risk of destroying the Vessel is better than one of losing the unborn heir”.

“I can’t but agree when you put it that way. So first of all we’ll examine the eggs manually. As you know, the stronger one starts to form spikes much earlier”.

“Of course“.

When Marko woke up the next time, he found himself on the examination chair. His legs were in the stirrups once again, but higher than usual. His arms were restrained. The catheter tube was removed from his pissing hole and he could feel the urine dripping slowly. He was used to it now - it always happened when he was left without a special needle inside. 

He had no idea what fertilizers were, but if he tried to imagine the only thing that he could think about was some chemicals or solutions for the IV.

“So first of all we should put a spacer inside this small hole here. As you may see, the Vessel’s urine is dripping, because the eggs are pressing against its bladder. We’ll put a spacer there to make the hole wider for the egg examination - it would be better if I could touch it both from the inside and from the outside at the same time“.

Before Marko could even realize, what is happening, he felt how Doctor put his fingers on the edges of his pissing hole and started to slowly stretch it, pushing some thick rod inside at the same time. It was weird at first, and then Marko felt burning pain that made him thrash against the chair and moan silently in his brain.

“That’s good, the spacer is inside, now I’ll start to stretch the hole to the diameter of my two fingers”.

Something clicked, and Marko felt as something was trying to rip his over sensitive flesh. It was burning so painful, Marko’s body started to move convulsively.

“As you may see, the Vessel is still feeling pain, which means the nerves here are working properly, and it’s very good for the eggs. You can see the opening to his bladder is fully stretched now, and I can push my two fingers inside. 

The opening is really tender and it’s hard to repair, so I will just carefully examine the eggs through it and pull out after. But at the same time I need to examine them from the inside. 

So as you may see, I put an elbow length glove on my right hand, and it’s full lubricated with the Vessel’s own mucus we’ve been collecting so there’s no artificial liquids that may harm the eggs. Now I’m pushing my hand inside...“

Marko gasped. He couldn’t hear the next words. The only thing that’s left in his world was a painful feeling of the Doctor’s hand sliding so deep inside of him he thought it would come out from his mouth.

And when the world turned dark because of that pain, Marko wasn’t even surprised. He finally fainted.

But when he returned to the reality, the procedure was only half way over.

“As you may see, the removal of the last weak egg was a hard procedure. Not everything passed very well. First of all, the weak egg was grown a bit bigger than we expected, so it was necessary to me to push it out with my both arms. 

And now we can see that the birth canal of the Vessel is prolapsing slightly. It’s mostly cosmetic but we should fix it as soon as possible. Second, the heir egg is growing slower than we thought, so we definitely need to use the fertilizers. 

But I also have good news for everyone - the spikes on the egg is growing normally, incorporating themselves into Vessel’s system and affecting its hormones. So, if you look closely, you’ll see that the Vessel’s breasts are finally growing on their own. 

That’s, my dear colleagues, isn’t allergic reaction anymore - we have small mammal glands forming there, and by the time the Vessel goes into labour, I bet we’ll have full grown breasts there that are suitable for proper milking. I bet the Emperor would love that. Speaking about the milking, one of the spikes is already incorporated into what’s left of the Vessel’s prostate, and the egg is successfully feeding on its liquid”. 

“Doctor, do you think the fertilizers are ready, or we should feed them a few days more so they grow bigger?“

“Let me see, my dear”.

Marko opened his eyes a bit, not understanding what was meant by feeding. He couldn’t understand what he sees in front of him, but then he realized that in the Doctor’s hands there was a thick lucid worm, as thick as a man’s hand, squeezing and squirming. It looked wet and covered in some bright orange liquid.

“I believe they’re big enough. We can let them adapt to the Vessel by putting one in the prolapsing part of the birth canal. And when it slides inside of the Vessel, we’ll put three or five more inside, so the egg would grow comfortably. Of course, as you may imagine, the fertilizers would grow with the egg, so during the labor the Vessel will have to push them out first. Probably it’ll need some manual help because by the end of pregnancy fertilizers usually weigh 3-4 pounds each”.

“And what about the egg?“

“Just imagine a ripe watermelon covered with small spikes. We’ll probably need to cut the Vessel’s abdomen to take it out, but the Emperor would like us to try and make the labor as natural as possible, because as you know the Gods would prefer it that way”.


End file.
